Innocent Facade
by Eu sunt Dracul 1
Summary: Goku has been in many tricky situations but this one was little different. Today he will learn innocence can be really deceiving and dangerous. Or in his case, very pleasurable. Goku x Android 21. SMUT. LEMON warning


**A/N: So apparently you guys like my first smut story so I decided to make another one. This one is from new DBZ game Dragonball FighterZ. Tbh, there are so many indications of Goku x Android 21 in that game that I can't hlep but make this one. They both looks so cute together! Goku canon and non canon harem is increasing lol.**

 **WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS HEAVY SPOILERS. READ oNLY IF YOU ARE OKAY WITH THEM**.

 **INNOCENT FACADE**

This wasn't what Goku expected when Android 21 asked him for a friendly fight.

Tied to a bed helplessly in his own house was definitely not in his mind when the Majin girl knocked him out unconscious.

It was a moment of hesitation which cost him his match and led him to this situation.

Normally, he would never let his guard down against an enemy but Android 21 was different now. During their final battle, the good Android 21 was somehow able to absorb her evil counterpart.

She later became a part of Z fighters and a good friend of everyone. Her love for food and kind hearted nature made her very close to Goku.

So he decided to do go easy on her but it seemed she didn't share same mood as the saiyan today.

Goku powered up to break free of his restrains but they didn't even budge.

A smirk formed on Saiyan's face as he noticed that. Damn these are strong restrains.

He powered up even more but the result were same. Now, the saiyan started panicking a little.

"Don't try it, Son Goku. They are designed to absorb to your energy." came a familiar voice of white haird Majin girl who standing right in front of him.

"Why am I tied like this, 21?" asked Goku confused.

Suddenly, the saiyan sensed Android 21 energy rising suddenly became more stronger but also wicked somewhat similar to her evil self.

Goku tried to turn into Super Saiyan but every time he did it, the retrains absorb his power.

"Who are you?" asked Goku in a serious tone.

"Aww you didn't recognize me? That breaks my heart. I'm the other self of my weak counterpart." smirked Android 21

"What did you do to the other Android 21?!" asked Goku clearly angry.

"Don't worry she is still here inside me. Our personality were also merged together ever since she absorbed me. Don't worry I'm not planning to kill or eat anyone at least not literally"

Goku relaxed a little hearing this. She seemed to telling the truth while her energy was mischievous and wicked but it wasn't dark or evil.

It was kinda like Majin Boo but still entirely different from him in unknown way.

"I was just checking out my new prototypes." told Android 21 and with a flick of your wrist, they all were unlocked.

"As for what I'm planning to do"

The black tube top she was wearing were discarded to the floor followed by her baggy pants. The perky pink D-cups and her shaved pussy alongside with her sexy curves were truly a masterpiece to behold.

Goku was confused by this, obviously not bothered by her being naked.

The android slowly walked towards him before she started undressing him too.

"Wait. What are you doing?" asked naive saiyan confused but still allowed her to undress me.

"Just relax. Think of this as a new type of training I want to do with you." replied the majin girl with a lustful smile on her face.

"Oh I do remember doing this kind of training with Chi Chi a few times before she passed away." Goku as if he inderstood what she mean, "You really think it will help?"

It was clear that what saiyan thinks of sex was clearly different. But it doesn't matter to Android 21 at all.

"Oh yes it will." said Android 21 with a lustful glee.

Just as she removed his pants, her eyes widened in surprise as Saiyan's length sprung out in life. The saiyan's length easily surpassed 11 inches.

Truly superior to humans and other species in every way.

"Oh I have waited this long. I'm so hungry for this." said the Majin girl as she was practically drooling at this point.

Android 21 began stroking off Goku's shaft with her hand licking her lips building some vibrations to Goku. After a few more strokes, Android 21 then engulfed some of Goku's length inside her mouth and bops her head back and forth sucking him hard while Goku was laying there moaning in pleasure. She tried her best not to gag, feeling her throat fill with his length as it scraped through her mouth, Goku moaned loud.

Before the saiyan could say something, the majin girl turned herself around so that her ass faced him.

"Eat me out, Sooon Gookuuuuuu~!" moaned Android 21 lewdly before she started sucking him madly on his dick again.

Though the majin girl was little unsure if the naive saiyan could understand what she meant, but a moment later rolled her eyes in pleasure when she felt his tongue working on her pussy.

It seemed that Goku's late wife did taught him some useful things after all.

Goku suddenly pushed his hips forward; entering the majin girl's mouth in a super sonic speeds. Android 21 was surprised by the motion as she suddenly had the tip of his cock pumping deep down her throat.

Nevertheless, the pink girl quickly adjusted to Goku's unexpected movement, rolling her tongue around it and pumping the rest of cock with her hand; Goku couldn't help but moan once more.

A few minutes, Goku couldn't hold in his release anymore and came with enough force to knock out any normal girl. The amount of cum surprised Majin girl and almost made her gag on it but she slowly gulged all of it down.

"I'm so sorry, 21! I didn't know what came over me." said Golu little worried.

This sudden coldness wasn't new to Goku. It was the main reason Chi Chi stop training with him after a few months of their marriage.

He even asked Vegeta abou this. He told him it was some of his dominant saiyan nature that emerge from this kind of training. And that it was completely normal and harmless.

"Why apologize, my sweet Goku! That coldness and roughness is what I want! That instinct is what I want! And that appetizer right now was so delicious!" cooed the majin girl lewdly and almost innocently.

In next moment, Android 21 placed her wet dripping pussy on the tip of saiyan's tip before giving him a hungry lustful glee.

"Don't hold back on me, dear Goku!~" said the majin girl as she riding the saiyan furiously, her large breasts bouncing in rhythms and sticking her tongue out in pleasure.

Goku couldn't hold his moans back. The majin girl's walls were gripping around his cock greedily.

"Android 21...I can't...I can't hold back for long." said Goku.

"Don't! I don't want you hold back! Fuck me until I stopped thinking about anything but your cock! Fuck me like a dirty slut I am!" screamed Android 21 as she started to bounce her hips even faster.

Something snapped in Goku at that moment. A complex silver, blue and purple aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy formed around Goku. His hair became slightly spikier and more solid. His eyes took on a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises and visible pupil.

Android 21 completely halted her moments when she saw saiyan transformed. A look of fear and hunger on her face.

"This is what I waiting for! Now Go-"

But before she could complete her sentence, she was dropped on her all fours by the saiyan. As she turned her head around, she was meet with an emotionless look on Saiyan face. The majin girl gugled down in fear as she looked at his cock which was several inches longer and thicker than before.

The saiyan moved behind her and placed the tip of his length at entrance of her pussy.

"Wait, Goku! I will need you to go sloooo-"

Her voice caught in mid sentence as Goku thrusted all his length inside her. The majin girl started screaming in pain and pleasure as saiyan started fucking her without any care of her well being.

The speed of his thrusts would be seen as blurs even to a God of Destruction and force behind them was enough to anyone weaker than Super Saiyan God.

The pale blue power emanating off of Goku's body inside being a clear indicator that he was under the effects of the Ultra Instinct state, him fucking Android 21 wildly as she was forced to stay on all fours and take it, her obviously screaming in pleasure by that point as her screams could be heard through the house and outside, screams for Goku to go harder and faster.

"YES! YES! YES! OH YES! FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT...SON! FUCK THIS DIRTY SLUT LIKE SHE DESERVES! MAKE ME YOURS!"

Android 21 was soon driven to her climax as she threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs, a large amount of her own cum splattering over Goku's lower body as he kept pounding into her. Their superhuman stamina still allowing them to continue despite this.

Hours later, Goku finally rammed his dick fully and came with full force, and Android 21 gave a scream of pleasure as she climaed once again.

At this point of time, she had lost count of her climaxes

As Goku continuously spurted his spunks inside her, Android 21 lowered her head and rested it against the bed, eyes closed as she did this, only for saiyan to take hold of the pink girl's hair and pull them harshly back, Android 21 giving a strange sound at the pain this caused her.

"Don't think this is over" said Goku with stern look on his face.

He felt her walls clenching tightly around him as he pulled her hair, and he smirked.

Without pulling out, Goku began thrusting his dick into her, yanking her head back by her hairs every time he thrust her forward, majin girl felt shocks of electricity spread through her body every time he hit the back of her womb.

Harshly turning her around in missionary position with legs wide open, Goku started pounding her even faster than before.

"THIIIIS...AH...IS...MAKING ME...GO...CRAAAAAAZY!" screamed Android 21 as her eyes rolled back inside her head.

Soon her screams turns into whimpers as she laid on her back before passing out because of the unstoppable pleasure and Saiyan's intense speed and intense thrusts pumping his shaft inside majin girl's pussy. Yet the saiyan was still not done as he keep fucking the unconscious female android.

After several hours later, the saiyan gave in a mighty roar and released his cum inside her before laying there breathing heavily alongside the sleeing beautiful majin girl who had an innocent smile.

She was right. He was already feeling a difference in his body.

He was feeling light headed and refreshed already. This training was really helpful.

A genuine happy smile formed on his face.

Maybe he could ask Android 21 to train with him everyday.

 **A/N: I'm going to regret for writing this much sin sooner or later lol. The smut genre is still new to me so I hope it wasn't that bad**

 **Anyways, favourite, follow and don't forget to review!**

 **EuSaintDracul1 out for now**


End file.
